1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance training device, a musical performance training method, and a storage medium suitable for use in an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
A musical performance training device is known that enhances the effects of practice based on the evaluation result of the user's (instrument player's) musical performance. As this type of technology, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication. No. 2011-053579 discloses a technology by which whether or not there are misplayed notes is judged based on a comparison between music playing data created by the playing and inputting of music and musical notation data corresponding to a model performance. When there are misplayed notes, they are each classified into a corresponding musical performance mistake field and tallied, whereby an often misplayed note is extracted. Then, if this note is misplayed again, the user is made to repeatedly practice this often misplayed note to correct the tendency to misplay it.
However, all this technology does is to make the user repeatedly practice an often misplayed note when the same mistake is repeated. Accordingly, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-053579 has a problem in that optimal advice based on a user state cannot be given.
The present invention has been conceived in light of the above-described problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a musical performance training device, a musical performance training method, and a storage medium by which optimal advice based on a user state is given.